Growing girl
by drade666
Summary: A later story for Reeka Drade's new baby girl! Reeka finally gets her wings.


_**Growing girl**_

Reeka grew swiftly; gaining a full attitude by the time she was only 3 months old, once Reeka turned one year old she was more like 5 years old walking around Sam and Teresa's house, which they visited more often now that Drade had a baby to match with Melody. The girls never seemed to get along very well no matter how hard Drade tried to get them too and Drade couldn't believe how jealous Reeka was being about Melody liking Tanner. During one of their visits Melody was playing in her playpen while Reeka sat on the other side of the mesh getting ready to cause trouble like usual when Teresa came in with a snack for the girls, shaking her head at Reeka poking at the mesh between her and Melody then furrowed her brow at something on Reeka's back. Teresa pulled Melody out of her playpen placing her on the floor in front of Reeka then she walked back around to Reeka's back to get a better look.

"Reeka? What's wrong with your back?" Teresa asked

"I don't know? Its a little uncomfortable but its okay" Reeka answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Teresa asked

"Yeah" Reeka said pretty sure sounding

Teresa wasn't so sure though considering the lines seemed pretty awful looking but opted to leave the marks alone. Teresa gave each of the girls a cookie and juice box before heading back to the kitchen so she could speak to Drade about the strange markings on Reeka's back. Drade was standing at the counter making up some dinner for later considering the hospitality Teresa had been showing her and Reeka until Drade could go back out on hunts. Teresa walked up behind Drade and started cutting some vegetables on a cutting board on the island.

"Hey Drade?" Teresa asked chopping up a carrot

"Hmm?" Drade hummed, as she tasted the soup on the stove

"What's wrong with Reeka's back?" Teresa asked cutting up a cucumber next

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Drade asked as she swallowed the soup then set the spoon on the counter next to the stove.

"Well it's just that she's got these marks on her back" Teresa explained

"She probably just fell in some dirt or something," Drade said as she reached for some pepper on top of the stove.

"Maybe but they were really symmetrical on both her shoulder blades" Teresa explained further making Drade choke on the spoon full of soup she just tasted again as she finally got an idea of what might be going on.

"Did you say on her shoulder blades?" Drade asked turning around this time to talk to Teresa with slight alarm in her voice.

"Yeah, she…" Teresa was cut off by a sudden scream from the other room where she'd left Reeka and Melody. Drade immediately recognized the cry as Reeka's making her take off to the living area with Teresa hot on her tail. Drade came into the living area to see Reeka curled in the corner just behind the side of the couch with her knees up around her chin, rocking as she cried in pain. Melody had her tiny hands on Reeka's knee, trying to look at her face as she furrowed her brow in concern and pursed her lips while stroking Reeka's hair with one hand.

"Reeka?" Melody cooed

Drade looked at her daughter only to finally see the black lines Teresa had been talking about but they were worse now. Melody caught a glimpse of Drade out of the corner of her eye and immediately sat down next to Reeka as her lip started to quiver; she hung her head in guilt.

"Oh Reeka…honey" Drade cooed as she approached her daughter then reached out to her. Teresa walked over to Melody grabbing her up as Drade gently tugged on Reeka's arm, she resisted then suddenly with tears streaking her face and a quivering lip she turned to wrap her arms around her mothers neck as Drade swept her up into her arms.

"I didn't mean too," Melody whimpered to her mother as she looked at Reeka who was now crying into her mother's shoulder as Drade gently rubbed her lower back making soft soothing sounds.

"Didn't mean to do what?" Teresa asked her little girl

"We were playing and I…jumped on her back…then she started to cry" Melody explained in a little voice that got quieter.

"It hurts mommy," Reeka sobbed into her mother's shoulder

"Melody it wasn't your fault sweet heart" Drade assured the little one in Teresa's arms, giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

"Is she alright?" Teresa asked in concern at seeing the lines on Reeka's back having grown and gotten worse.

"Yes, she's getting her wings" Drade explained briefly as she walked around with Reeka giving her a gentle peck on the temple.

"Is there anything I can do?" Teresa asked still holding Melody

"I'll need a few things yes but I'll also need you to call someone for me" Drade told her in a gentle voice that surprised even Teresa.

"Okay, who?" Teresa asked even though Teresa could take a guess

"Actually call Gabriel and Lucifer please," Drade told her surprising Teresa again at the request but she didn't question it merely obeyed, placing Melody on the floor before leaving. Drade took a seat on the couch with Reeka still fisting her hands in her shirt as she sobbed into her shoulder as Melody made her way awkwardly over to them. Melody put her hands on Drade's thigh for balance then looked up at Reeka with concern plastered all over her tiny features.

"Did I hurt her?" Melody asked in a quite little voice

"No, sweat heart…you didn't" Drade assured the little one at her feet again giving her a warm smile.

"Then why is she crying?" Melody asked crawling up on to the couch next to Drade and Reeka.

"She's a growing girl Melody and sometimes growing up can hurt" Drade explained as Melody stood on the couch, bracing herself on the back of it so she was eye level with Reeka now then leaned forward to put a kiss to Reeka's head. Reeka turned her head to face Melody with her eyes all red from crying and tears staining her face she sniffed then reached a hand out to Melody then wrapped her arm around the her neck as Melody wrapped her arms around Reeka the best she could with the angle.

"Thank…you…" Reeka sniffed as she hugged Melody with Drade giving them both a warm smile. Teresa came back in with a bowel of warm water, a cool cloth, some towels and a clean sheet as per Drade's request but stopped when she saw the cute scene in front of her.

"Thank you Teresa" Drade said alerting the girls to her presence

"No problem, come on Melody" Teresa said as she set the items down on the coffee table then picked Melody up.

"They should be here soon" Teresa informed Drade

"Good, we'll also need to crash here for the night if that's alright" Drade informed Teresa

"Yeah it's fine, now let's leave them be for a little while" Teresa said to Melody as she started towards the stairs to take Melody up to her room. Melody looked over her mother's shoulder then waved to Reeka with her little hand earning her a wave back from Reeka as she laid her head on her mother's shoulder. Drade smiled again then grabbed the cool cloth from the table to rub across Reeka's forehead and her face. About 15 minutes later Gabriel and Lucifer showed up with Gabriel running immediately to his daughter of course while Lucifer sauntered in after him knowing full well what was going on. Gabriel sat next to Drade who was still holding Reeka on the couch; cupping his daughter's cheek in one hand he rubbed it with his thumb as Lucifer leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed looking at the couple with their little girl.

"Thank you for coming Lucifer" Drade said looking up at him

"Not a problem" Lucifer said smoothly as he pushed off of the wall then crouched in front of Drade to get a better look at Reeka.

"Why did you call him and me?" Gabriel wondered curiously

"Well he is her uncle, one and two he's been through several cases like this" Drade explained when Reeka's hands tightened in her shirt and she whined. Lucifer was ever so gently running a hand down the center of her back between the two lines, trying to figure out just how far along they were. Lucifer sighed then removed his hand from her back then grabbed a towel soaking it in the warm water before cleaning up the lines with it revealing that the skin was already breaking in places.

"Well?" Drade asked after a few minutes

"They'll break through soon" Lucifer said in a soft voice as Reeka whimpered

2 hours passed with Reeka getting hardly any breaks from the pain as Drade cradled her and Gabriel comforted her the best he could. Lucifer kept checking on the newly emerging wings till finally he determined it was probably time to finish the job. Drade held on to Reeka while Gabriel wrapped the sheet around her waist then Lucifer crouched in front of Drade again as he placed two fingers on either side of the lines then pressed as he slid down her back. Reeka cried out in pain as the wings finally burst from her back, slumping to her side as Lucifer swiftly moved to the other side causing a second cry of pain to escape the little one as 4 more feathered wings slumped to her side. Eight wings…she had eight archangel wings, which puzzled Drade cause this baby was not conceived because her and Gabriel had done it, Drade had used her abilities of her kind and simply (for lack of a better term) conjured her up yet some how she'd taken more after Gabriel then her. Lucifer swiftly began to clean the newly emerged wings while Drade wiped Reeka's face as she slumped against Drade from complete exhaustion. Gabriel smiled then placed a kiss to his little girl's forehead as she closed her eyes to go to sleep even as Lucifer continued to clean her wings from the clear fluid that had protected them inside her body and the blood. Drade raised a hand to her mouth then nipped her thumb making it bleed ever so slightly before smearing it along the lines on Reeka's back to seal the wounds.

"Their huge" Lucifer exclaimed after cleaning the appendages as they shifted to sit neatly behind Reeka's back.

"Looks like she'll have to grow into them" Drade smirked earning her a smile from Gabriel as well. As they dried Reeka's feathers began to gain their colors becoming deep blood red to almost black with golden highlights shimmering through out them.

The next day Reeka woke up in much better spirits as Teresa brought Melody down to see her playmate's new wings. Reeka saw Melody but when she tried to stand up her wings threw her off balance making her land flat on her bottom again. Drade covered her mouth to stifle a laugh as Reeka pursed her lips in a pout and crossed her arms in annoyance cause at that point she'd already tried to stand up about 5 times, failing each time to stay up right.

"Wow" Melody said in aw, as her little green eyes grew huge at the wings behind Reeka's back.

"I don't want them," Reeka shouted in frustration

"Oh Reeka, you'll grow into them" Drade assured her daughter

"I don't care!" Reeka pouted as Melody reached out to touch the large appendages that were about twice Reeka's size.

"Be gentle Melody" Teresa reminded her daughter

"Okay" Melody said as she gently stroked the feathers while Reeka remained firmly planted on the ground in annoyance.

"Will she be able to stand up again?" Teresa asked

"Yes, eventually she'll get the hang of them but until then…" Drade trailed off as she looked back at a still very unimpressed Reeka.

"Well I'm off" Lucifer informed Drade with a smile as he gave her a hug.

"Thank you" Drade told him as she returned the hug

"See ya" Gabriel said saluting his brother off as he took off

"Crimson wings, definitely your daughter" Gabriel smirked as he placed a hand around Drade's waist watching Reeka as Melody buried her face in the feather's of Reeka's wings. Reeka sighed then held out her hand conjuring up a lollipop then sticking it in to her mouth. Drade and Gabriel both scoffed a laugh after being taken back a little by the action.

"Definitely _**your **_daughter" Drade corrected him then leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
